indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father
|producer = George Lucas Rick McCallum |writer = Frank Darabont & Matthew Jacobs & Jonathan Hales |starring = Corey Carrier Sean Patrick Flanery Lloyd Owen Ruth de Sosa Margaret Tyzack Michael Gough |music = Laurence Rosenthal |distributor = Paramount Pictures |released = June 16, 1996 |runtime = |budget = |rating = |canon = Television |timeline = 1909—1919 |preceded by = Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen |followed by = }} Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father was the fourth and final TV movie based on The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles television series. It originally aired on The Family Channel on June 16, 1996. Synopsis Indiana Jones returns home from World War I to a frosty reception from his father, Henry, Senior. Over dinner the pair recall two adventures of Indy's youth in 1910: when the boy ran away with Leo Tolstoy in Russia, and the Joneses' subsequent bonding during their reluctant travels together through Greece. However, the night leads to an estrangement between the two that will take decades to mend. Appearances Cast and characters *Corey Carrier as Indiana Jones (age 10) *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones (age 20) *Lloyd Owen as Prof. Henry Jones, Sr. *Ruth de Sosa as Anna Jones *Margaret Tyzack as Helen Seymour *Michael Gough as Leo Tolstoy *Robyn Lively as Nancy Stratemeyer *Eva Océnasová as Mrs. Vlasov *Jana Altmanová as Mrs. Tolstoy *Milan Gargula as Russian Priest *Milan Gal as Russian Novitiate *Jan Kuzelka as Inn Keeper *Josef Nedorost as Militia Man 1 *Alan Fordham as Militia Man 2 *Ladislav Demetr as Gypsy *Marian Cingros as Gypsy Grandfather *Miroslav Dubsky as Russian Peasant *Valerie Knotkova as Russian Servant *Jirí Krytinár as Vendor *Lee Warner as Winch Room Monk *Nikos Tsachiridis as Pan Pipe Player *George Yiasoumi as Artistotle *Raad Rawi as Pater *Thanassis Sakellarious as Stephanos *George Jackos as Nikos Kazantzakis *Jiri Konicek as Bellboy *Milan Riehs as Vlasov *Jirí Knot as Makovsky *Olegar Fedoro as Monk (voice) (uncredited) *Brooke Langton as Rebecca Donelly (uncredited) *William Gregory Lee as ??? (uncredited) *Josh McLerran as Boy #1 (uncredited) Locations *Greece *Princeton *Russia Behind the scenes The film was shot from April to June of 1994 in Prague, Meteora, Delphi, and Athens. It aired on The Family Channel in 1996, and later re-edited as Travels with Father, for which Flanery's bookends were dropped. *Steve Stewart's 1996 book Full-Frontal mentions the skinny dipping scene from this film. *This film was originally shot as three separate episodes of an intended third season of the TV series. The Sean Patrick Flanery bookends were taken from "Princeton, 1919", while the two Corey Carrier segments were taken from "Russia, March 1909" and "Athens, July 1910". The film was later re-edited into part of Travels with Father and Winds of Change. It was released at different times in different countries. *''Travels with Father'' won the 1997 Emmy award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (dramatic underscore) for Laurence Rosenthal. Notes and references External links * 4